User talk:Glassonion0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Christmas Story page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 04:42, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say a quick thanks for helping out here as much as you do! It is much appreciated! 00:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) No Problem...I just noticed a few things that needed to be done...So I Nipped it in the bud...Of course now, if you could tell me how I could become the Deputy...I noticed that you're the Mayor...& that you have a Sheriff...I would LOVE to be the Deputy.Glassonion0 (talk) 02:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't had a fellow Admin here in ages. If you'd like to give it a go, I could put you on a trial run and see how it goes :) 14:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) What do I have to do?Glassonion0 (talk) 05:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I went ahead and made you a rollback editor-- that way if you notice any wrong edits you can simply "rollback" and not have to worry about undoing them. I don't have a huge problem with vandalism here, as I am on daily and can keep a sharp eye out on my own. If for some reason that changes though, I will definitely consider making you a fellow admin. I appreciate your enthusiasm here! Also, I do categorize images that are uploaded. Usually the categories I use are "Image (Andy Taylor)" or "Image (/whoever the characters name is/)". If they don't have their own category, like if it is a secondary person, we use "Images (Character)". There is also "Images (actor)". Let me know if you have any questions, and I can show you what I mean. 16:28, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I believe that I found a well known actor in an episode of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. (series)Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Paul Gleason, look to the left of the screen of the picture I put up here.Glassonion0 (talk) 03:59, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :I think you are right!!!! Good eye! I will have to make a blog about that tomorrow and post it to your FB page! Thank you for helping with the Gomer Pyle USMC pages too. I have season 1 on DVD, but just haven't gotten the chance to truly work on it. ;-) 06:54, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that you went ahead and did season 4 & 5 of Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. (series)...u sneak...Glassonion0 (talk) 23:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Was there something wrong with me creating a page for Mayor? Categories Just a heads up: You are adding the wrong categories to pages. "Cast" categories to actor pages only. "Character" categories need to go to characters only. "Seasons" and "episodes" go to the season page and episode pages. Hope this helps. Director and writer pages will go to actual writer and directors pages, not character pages. 20:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) oops...Glassonion0 (talk) 21:21, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I can't get the Photos I put up to do anything but stack up under each other...how can I get them to go left to right, in 3-4 rows of 4...Please & Thank you.Glassonion0 (talk) 23:55, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Download them from the "gallery" button, not the "photo" button. In the gallery button/area you can change how many you want in a row, the size, spacing (I usually put small). Also, don't forget to put image categories to each picture you upload. I've been going back and doing it for you. Mainly it is "Image (Gomer Pyle)" since most of them have been Gomer. There is an image category for Sgt. Carter though, under "Image (Vincent Carter)". Let me know if you need more explanation on the gallery or how to categorize images. Thanks. 02:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Mayor page Well, it is considered more of a disambiguation page, a page that shows a list of the mayors actually on TAGS. 03:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC) O.K. I understand...for all of themGlassonion0 (talk) 13:43, September 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, basically for people who can't think of the Mayor's name, they can search for "Mayor" and it will go to the disambiguation page, and give them a list of all mayors on TAGS. 21:12, September 13, 2014 (UTC) categorizing images Please please please start adding categories to the images you upload. I keep having to go back behind you to add them. If you scroll down on this IMAGE here, you will see where I added "Image (Vince Carter)" to that particular image. If there isn't a known image category, we use "Images (character)" or "Images (actor)" otherwise, there should be categories for all the main actors, i.e. "Image (Andy Taylor)", "Image (Gomer Pyle)", etc. This is very important and I hate to keep asking you, but please can try and remember this? Thanks. 05:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how too yet...I guess...I thought that putting the names in the titles was enough.--Glassonion0 (talk) 16:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :While that is important also, what you want to do is, after uploading the image, open it up. Like the link above to the image I categorized for you. At the bottom, you will see a place for categories. That is where we add the "Image" categories. Also, you don't have to name the images quite that long. Gomer USMC 1x12 Carter Marine_Baby_Sitter... or something like that would suffice. Let me know if you have any more questions. 16:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my little girl was playing with this and messed it all up...I was up late last night doing all those other pages, I was getting to them this morning. I'm sorry for leaving them half done. Did you notice the changes that I made to Duke Slater, & Chuck Boyle?--Glassonion0 (talk) 16:06, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Help I would like to add the same kind of front page that you have on Season 1, to the rest of the series. Also, on that first page, there's an error. If you look at the Summary for The Feudin' Pyles, they put a typo.--Glassonion0 (talk) 01:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Work Oh yes, I have noticed. I appreciate all your help!!! And errors are going to happen, I still make them too. You are still learning and I think you're doing an excellent job. 00:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm Scared to do many Pictures...I'm having to post them...THEN Go add the Articles...I don't know why, but I can NOT add them at the same time...Oh well...thanks again...It'll take me awhile, but I'll do ALL of Gomer's page...I also know that he's ur Fave...so I'll mind my P's & Q's...;-)--Glassonion0 (talk) 00:37, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping, and yes, I adore my Gomer!!! lol 00:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) One more thing...if you DON'T like any of the pics that I post...let me know...I'll make another...--Glassonion0 (talk) 00:45, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Picture Categories Ohhh, I see what you meant now. I was going to categorize your uploaded images and noticed you had already. We need to go back though and remove the wrong categories you added. You got "Image (Gomer)" right, but Season 2 category is wrong. It doesn't begin with the word "Image". Image categories always begin with that word. Usually if you start typing "Image" your different choices will pop up. For secondary actors, I just used the generic "Image(s) Character" and "Image(s) Actors". For some reason those two have an S on the end for "Images Character". But for now, we need to go back and remove those other categories. 01:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) K...Sorry I'll do it this time...--Glassonion0 (talk) 01:38, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Let me know if you need anymore help. 01:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I thought since the Image was From season 2, that it would be correct...so just Image Gomer...& Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C....Correct?--Glassonion0 (talk) 01:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Here Yes, I am here :) 00:26, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Did you see what I did?...I don't know what I did wrong...Glassonion0 (talk) 00:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's an easy fix. Just change the row number to 2, instead of 3. 00:34, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, how come you removed the episode nav templates at the bottom of that episode page? The box that says "Previous Episode". 01:55, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I didn't...they're still there...I don't know what happened...I hope that you were able to fix it...I think it might have been something to do with the pictures I posted...My bad.--Glassonion0 (talk) 11:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :You had removed the bottom of the gallery, where it says Gallery in < these > brackets. So it made the rest of the page disappear, but I re-added it and it works again. Also, after the episode pages get created for Gomer, I will go thru and rename them all, removing the episode numbers from the title, like I did the TAGS episode pages. 15:18, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I had to go back and remove the Image categories you added to pages. Image categories go to Images only, not the pages. lol You are having a rough time with that, aren't you? haha 00:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...I give up on those...but are you ready for something weird...Last night I didn't remove the Navigation menu...when I was trying to add the extra images for Gomer & The Phone company...it went into the Twilight Zone...Can you go to Gomer, the Would be hero?...I want to show you what happened...then tell me AGAIN what I did wrong...Please & Thank You--Glassonion0 (talk) 01:01, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Let me know when you get there...I will add a few pictures...& the "Spacing what you call it that you showed me...thats what I did last night...but the Navigation menu was gone...--Glassonion0 (talk) 01:05, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, what am I looking to fix? Just click the "Gallery" button, then add images in that template. 01:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) All I did was add the template For aligning pictures...then the next thing I know is I've stepped into the Twilight Zone.the navigation menu doesn't appear. I didn't remove it...it's still there...just not accessible. What did I do THIS TIME!!!!!--Glassonion0 (talk) 01:45, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Stop editing here, I'm trying to respond lol :Ok, did you remove the "" under the images? I noticed you had yesterday on a page and I had to fix it. Make sure isn't removed. 01:48, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Go in the chat room. Trivia How would you set it up? 16:38, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Picture Tagging Unfortunately you don't get points for categorizing pictures, I don't know why it happens that way. Categorizing pictures is a pain, I hate doing it too, but it is so important. 03:32, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Also, if you look at the bottom of this PAGE you will see where all the images are going that we categorize. :) I noticed that....then what are Articles, how do I get credit for them...have you given anymore thought to a Trivia page?--Glassonion0 (talk) 00:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Categories I just checked the images you've uploaded and they don't seem to be categorized. Just a reminder not to forget that. If you don't have a category, you can always use "Images (character)" There should already be all the categories you need, so please don't make any new ones. If there is one you think needs to be made, just make sure you to ask me first. Thanks. 20:09, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Not finished yet...sorry...Had to leave for School...about to finish them.--Glassonion0 (talk) 23:16, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Oh ok, thanks! :) BTW, I am so excited. Facebook promoted our Wiki's FB page for some reason, and we have almost 4,000 "likes"/people! 23:36, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I'll be back later...heading to class...--Glassonion0 (talk) 23:40, October 21, 2014 (UTC) error Hmmm. I'm not sure, you may have to contact the Wikia staff and ask them. Maybe under "technical help"? Sorry if this is a late response, I don't have internet 24/7 like I use to. :( 23:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Rusty Hamer Who was Rusty Hamer and what episode/character was he in? 07:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :And who is Angela Cartwright? lol 03:39, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :The " Pilot " Danny meets Andy, they were listed in the credits. I was just filling in the info. When I initially created thre page, their names weren't coming up...I thought that I had hit a wrong button, so thats why there's a MRS...--Glassonion0 (talk) 14:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I added that info on their pages to an "Appearances" section. Thanks, I've noticed that when I did the edits for the characters themselves, they didn't pop up...am I doing something wrong here? Happy Holidays Same to you and yours!! :) 03:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :No? What pictures? 23:31, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I put a good amount of pictures up on several episodes of Gomer...now they're gone...if not you...then somebody is being a prick.--Glassonion0 (talk) 02:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh and Happy New YearGlassonion0 (talk) 02:59, January 1, 2015 (UTC)...Check out what I'm doing on Mayberry Union High SchoolGlassonion0 (talk) 03:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC) new background New background... what do you think? Thought we needed to change it up a little :) 18:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I like it...Its too bad Barney & Andy Aren't in them...like going in the doors...or Otis going in..."_"Glassonion0 (talk) 02:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again Just wanted to say thanks again for all the work you put into the wiki here. All your knowledge, input, edits and work have made you a wonderful asset to the Wiki! I was curious, have you "liked" our FB page yet? :) I like to add interesting, fun and funny posts from time to time. :) 01:50, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Not a problem...I believe that I have liked it already...I will doublecheck it...just to make sure...I love this show, it's easily one of the best of all time...right up there with Lost, Deadwood. Deputy I was wondering if you could make me the Deputy, since you have a Mayor...You...& A Sheriff...Andy...so what we need now is a Deputy...me.;-)--Glassonion0 (talk) 00:52, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Admin Rights Done! Thanks for all your work and effort here. Do you want me to make you a template that states you are a "Sheriff" and put it on your page for you? 00:25, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Baseball I did look it up, the baseball, the 1961 Yankees is considered to be their best. But I Didn't put it back up.--Glassonion0 (talk) 00:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Baseball If you ever find something like that, there is a way to add the references link to the page. 01:38, April 15, 2015 (UTC) T.V. Guide The T.V.Guide that I was talking about, was just a Fact. I Know that Lucile Ball Owns Desilu, I was mearly just saying that they put it there for her behalf. Sorry, I did put it under Trivia. --Glassonion0 (talk) 00:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Fair Ernest T Bass Notes You wrote "The actor who played him, played the same kind of actor" or something on the My Fair Ernest T Bass page. Who were you referring to? 22:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) howdy! just wanted to leave a message for youInsanero (talk) 13:23, July 23, 2015 (UTC) insanero